The present invention relates to a foldaway stand of a halogen flood light, particularly to a structure improved stand of the light, aiming to have the light to be portable, removable. Especially, the illuminative angle of the light can be variable.
A halogen flood light of the prior art (referring to FIG. 1 shows in a perspective view) usually comprises an adjustable cylindrical shaft 11, a U-shape frame 12 and a lamp head 13, having spiral holes 131 been prepared on the lateral sides near the bottom portion of the lamp head 13 to which the U-shape frame 12 is engaged in with two band driven screws 14 inserting through the round holes 121,122 near the top ends of the frame 12 into the spiral holes and fastening until being firmly fixed up.
More than one screw holes 123 having been drilled on the bottom portion of the U-shape frame 12 serve as the connection points between the frame 12 and the cylindrical shaft 11. Being connect with the two components, it is to insert the top portion of the shaft 11 into the medium hole 123 on the frame 12 and fastened by a hand driven nut 115. The top portion of the shaft is made of a spiral mandrel 114 wrapping up in a stretching out from the top of the shaft 11. In addition, there is a jacket 113 made incorporated with and standing at the top centre of a tripodic stand 112 which is assumed to be a sheath to the shaft 11 possessed two basic functions as to burden the whole weight of the lamp head 13, and to shift the height of the light at different level. Thus the lamp height can be adjusted so as to make the shaft 11 vertically ascendant or descendant inside the jacket 113 and fixed by a hand driven screw 115 upon at a certain level.
However, the adjustment of height level for the lamp head is somewhat limited because of the shaft length that unable the shaft moving too far from the bottom of the jacket 113. Besides, the standing stability of the light is first of all to be considered.
The conventional halogen flood light can be also suspended or hung up on the wall in an intention of changing the illuminative angle of the light from parallel into downward. But it is still restricted for the sticky connection point on which there is lacking of any sliding device performing the vertical adjustment for the lamp head, especially with slight movement.
Some users try to make the light shining upwardly by giving the light a tilt on a successive support. Yet this is an unsuitable attitude that should not be taken favorably. Because in such a condition, any slight impact on an unbalanced object might cause an unavoidable accident of falling down.
Other inventor has disclosed a new model for the previously discussed light by turning the illuminative angle upwardly in order to meet the requirement in the garages for their motor repairment. But it does no help to the structure improvement over the conventional stand of flood light. Moreover, it does not economic for a customer have to have two flood light with different illuminative angle.
So far, the disadvantages over the structure failure of the light stand in prior art are quite obvious, still pending for a solution.
Being aware of this, the inventor has worked earnestly in research and development until he is succeeded in the disclosure of the present invention.